Fire Fist and the Ocean Princess
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: A collection of One-shots for my OC Youko and Ace. They are all porbably going to be AUs and have nothing to do with each other. Summary for each one and character info at beginning of each story.
1. I Like You, I Love You

Fire Fist and the Ocean Princess

* * *

**This is one that was an extra in the main story so i decided to add it first. This will consist of a bunch of One-shots that involve Ace and Youko and will have in no way shape or form be related to one another. I will give a full summary of each one-shot at the beginning that says what is going on and who the characters are so that it is less confusing. Please tell em if I should add anything that might help as well.

* * *

**

Summary: Youko has a crush on a friend of hers that she goes to school and works with but can't tell him. Marco, Ace's best friend and a brother to the girl suggested that she just tell him and the school talent show might just be the way. But of course there is going to be a certain obstacle or two that will prevent her from doing so.

Characters:  
Ace: college student  
Marco: college student, Youko's older brother  
Youko: High school student and younger sister to Marco  
Alvida: Head of Marco and Ace fan club  
Lee: Youko's older sister

* * *

I Like You, I Love You

"_Remember students; sign up for the upcoming talent show will be outside the main office."_

Youko sighed in relief as the final class for the week ended and she could finally go home. She walked out of the classroom quickly and went towards the stairs that were right near the classroom she came from.

A crowd of people were coming down and masses were beginning to build. Standing still in the hallway on a Friday afternoon wasn't the best idea but Youko ignored the pushing crowd and stood where she was. What she was waiting for came quickly.

"Ace, Marco-nii!" Youko called to two men who were walking down the stairs. The two waved at the shorter girl and walked up to her.

At the school that the three of them went to, high school on the first two floors and college on the top four. The school was very big with a total of eight floors and a large roof that had a pool on it. Youko was a sophomore in high school while her friends were juniors in college.

The three of them walked down the final set of stairs and tried there hardest to get out the front door. This didn't stop the fan girl club from getting in front of them and stopping Ace and Marco from going any farther. The one in the front spoke first.

"Ace-san, Marco-san is you two going to the talent show? I'm going to be singing in it and I would like you to come and watch." The girl said flicking her black hair back.

Youko looked at the mass and sighed. She noticed a few of the girls eyeing her and felt like disappearing. Even though their attention was mainly on the black haired teen and the blonde that were in front of her, she was still getting some attention and she didn't like it.

"We might, but we aren't sure yet." Marco said politely. "Would you please move so that we can leave, we have to get to work."

"Ah, we're sorry Marco-san." The one in the front said moving slightly. "You girls are so rude staying in Ace-san and Marco-san's way!"

"We're sorry Alvida-sama." The girls said in a robotic unison and made a path for them. Ace and Marco walked forward and Youko followed gripping the straps of her bag.

"Aren't you ever sick and tired of stalking those two?" the girl heard Alvida whisper to her. She turned glared at the woman.

"Come on Youko, Oyaji will be waiting." Marco said to the blue haired girl. Youko ran forward to catch up to the two men.

"Sorry, Alvida wanted to say something to me." Youko said as they walked through the parking lot and to the vehicle that Oyaji bought for them.

Youko just received her license and Ace and Marco already had there's. She didn't drive much and liked it better when Ace did because he went fast. Marco enjoyed it too but wished the man didn't have as much a thrill as he did when they were breaking laws.

Youko sat in the back while Ace got behind the wheel of the convertible and Marco got shot gun. Ace pulled off of school grounds and sped up. The top of the car was down and the weather was perfect. Youko laughed as they got faster and faster on the highway.

Marco sighed at Ace's recklessness but couldn't hide his smile from the thrill of the speed. Like the other tow, he enjoyed speeding; it was the fact that they were going this fast and not drunk that made him question things. Like their sanity.

The man glanced at the youngest and only girl in the group. Youko wasn't his real sister, but she was enough of one for him. Always curious and defiantly someone who needs to be watched after. Almost like Ace but not as mature. If you can call the man mature.

They drove up to a large building that was fixated near the ocean but still part of the large city that they lived in. the place was called Moby Dick Orphanage but it really couldn't be considered one. Mainly because the only one who was under eighteen in the place was Youko. They were just a bunch of outcasts and common thieves that were picked up by the man that ran it.

Edward Newgate, or who they called Oyaji was an old man who called them his children. He kept them safe and gave them a place that made them feel welcomed. Youko had just appeared less than a year ago.

She had been injured and hungry and they took her in. Youko was the name Oyaji had given her since she said that she didn't have one. Ever since then the girl had fit in perfectly and was very happy. They were a family that couldn't be broken. Maybe just a little deeper at points though.

Youko leaned over Ace's shoulder and grabbed the soda can he had bought from the vending machine and finished it up. Ace looked at her shocked before grabbing her cheeks and pulling them as her punishment for taking his drink.

Marco started to laugh and Youko complained and finally Ace let go. "That hurt Pyro~!" Youko complained rubbing her reddened cheeks.

"Serves you right." Ace said looking at her with black eyes. Youko glared back with her green ones. Marco sighed and pushed his way in between them

"We're late as it is." He reminded the two of them. They picked up their pace and walked into the large building. They quickly got out of their school outfit and changed into something more comfortable before heading out and going to the warehouse that was behind the building they lived in.

"There you guys are. What took you?" Thatch asked as the three of them entered the building. Youko walked up to him and helped him with the crates he was carrying.

"These two had to deal with their fan club." The girl said brining the crate over to a conveyer belt and placed it on it.

"Why don't you two just tell them to leave you guys alone?" Thatch asked as the other two began to work.

"That would be rude." Marco answered calmly and began to work as well.

"There stalkers though." Thatch said lifting up another crate. "Do they realize that?"

"No, they think I'm one." Youko said lifting another crate. She wasn't able to do it as fast as the guys but still fast enough.

"Why?" Ace asked.

"Because I'm always following behind you guys." Youko said calmly. Jozu motioned for her to go over and help him move some crates. Youko walked in his direction without hearing anymore.

"She lives with us and nobody else accepts her. Of course she follows us around and it's not like it makes a difference." Ace said going back to his work. Marco shrugged knowing that the freckled face teen was right.

* * *

That evening Youko stared at the sky. She was sitting on the roof of the building they all lived in. the air was cold due to it being night time and all but the girl didn't care. She simply wrapped her arms around her legs and continued to watch the stars. The door to the roof opened up and Marco came out.

The blonde dropped a blanket on top of the girl and sat next to her. Youko looked at the man and thanked him before going back to watching stars. Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Still haven't thought of a way to tell him?" the blonde asked and Youko nodded.

She had a crush on Ace and couldn't tell him how she felt. It didn't help that every day he was being fawned over by the girls in high school levels. She didn't know what was going on in college levels, but it was probably the same. There just wasn't any chance for her to actually tell him how she felt.

"Why not just tell him here at home if you can't do it at school?" Marco suggested. Pretty much every person in Moby Dick knew about the girl's crush. Well everyone except the man himself. They all tried to cheer the girl on but the girl was shy when it came to this.

Youko hid her face and shook her head. Doing it in front of her family was defiantly out of the question. That would be way too embarrassing. Marco smiled at the girl's reluctance and stared at the sky with her. This was the one spot he could always find her. Youko seemed to enjoy watching the stars over the ocean.

"You going to enter the talent show?" Marco asked hoping to change the subject.

"That would be called suicide by embarrassment." Youko said looking at the man she thought of as a brother. Marco raised an eyebrow at this.

"I've heard you sing. In fact so has almost every person in the building." The man said with a smile. Youko looked at him bug eyed.

"Wha-when? HOW?" Youko looked at him with tears in her eyes. Since when had they known she liked to sing?

"Randomly walking by your room and hearing you sing to yourself though you mostly sing Japanese songs." Marco said simply.

"I thought the rooms were sound proof." Youko said sadly. She really had.

"Don't worry, you don't suck or anything." Marco said with a small laugh. Youko's reactions were interesting to watch.

"Okay, but why enter the talent show?" Youko asked looking at her brother with suspicion.

"Maybe you can tell him how you feel that way. Ace isn't too bright, but he's also not stupid. Just sing a song and I'm sure he'll pick up what you mean." Marco said simply.

Youko sighed and looked back at the sky. "You mean how Alvida is singing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga to represent how she stalks the two of you?" she asked glancing at her brother with a small smile.

"How do you know what song she is going to sing?" Marco asked his sister curiously. Did she really do some stalking? Or would that be more of spying?

"I passed the list for the talent show. She took up half the sheet with her bright pink pen." Youko said simply. Marco sweat dropped. Alvida would. She really would.

"I still say you should do it." Marco said standing up and heading towards the door. "Don't stay up to long or you'll catch a cold."

* * *

Youko stared at the list in front of her. A few people after Alvida had already signed up. Usually the blue haired girl would wait for Ace and Marco by the stairs but they would pass by her here. A blue sharpie was clenched in the girl's hand.

"You aren't actually planning on doing something are you?"

Youko turned to look at Alvida. The woman was staring at her in disbelief. Youko turned away and went back to staring at the list before her.

"It's just a waste of time and you'll just embarrass yourself." The black haired woman continued.

"Ah, I know I will." Youko said writing down something. "But it might just be worth it." Youko walked away and decided to wait for her brothers by the car instead of the suffocating halls of the school.

* * *

"Ne, why were you by the car instead of the stairs?" Ace asked at dinner. Youko looked at him and smacked his hand with her spoon at the same time.

"I had to do something." Youko said taking another bite of the hot meal. Ace rubbed his sore hand and continued to eat his food.

* * *

Later that night Youko sat in her friend Lee's room. Lee was happily jumping up and down at the news that Youko was going to be in the talent show.

"I'm not in it yet. Tomorrow are the try outs." The girl said once again.

"I know I know, but you're really good at singing. There's no way you won't be in it." Lee said turning to the girl. Her red locks flew with the motion.

"Don't get too excited Lee."

The two girls turned to Marco. The man tossed something to Youko. The girl caught it easily and stared at the small device. It was an ear microphone. The black box had a strap that fit like a head band and a small mouth piece came out. A blue and dark purple square decorated the speaker.

"It'll hook up to any speaker." The man said. Youko smiled and put it on. It fit perfectly.

"Oh~ if you do make it can I make your outfit?" Lee asked the girl grabbing her hands.

"No skirt." Youko said with a sigh. She was going to ask why an outfit, but knew better.

* * *

Youko put her head on the desk. Three days had passed since her tryouts and she was becoming a nervous wreck waiting for the announcement about the winners who were going to be in it. Unlike other schools, there wasn't a grand prize or anything, just a simple show.

"_I would like to announce the ten people who will be presenting at the talent show this weekend: Alvida singing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga…"_

Youko sat up as the announcement continued.

"…_and finally Youko who will be singing Suki Daisuki by Rin Kagamine. Congratulations all of you and put on a good show."_

A smile creeped onto Youko's lips as her name was called. The bell rang right afterwards and she rushed out of the classroom. The smile stayed on her face as she ran to the stairs. She would be able to do it. No matter what, she would be able to do it.

Marco congratulated Youko on making it and Ace looked at her questionably. He hadn't even known the girl was trying out for it. Why hadn't he been told at all? Or maybe he had been and he had forgotten.

"Don't think that just because you made it means that you can beat me." Alvida said stopping the group form exiting the building once again.

"I'm not trying to beat you." Youko said simply. The feeling of hiding as people began to swarm around them came back to her.

"My name was called first meaning I was the best and yours was called last meaning you were the worst." The woman said completely ignoring what Youko had just said. Youko sighed and quickly walked passed her with the other two in tow.

* * *

"YAY YAY!" Lee said clinging onto Youko. Youko allowed herself to be clung to and swayed back and forth but obvious dislike was on her face.

"Let her go Lee." Ace said sweat dropping at the woman's excitement. She wasn't the one in the show. She was only going to sing in it.

"So the show is tomorrow, right?" Marco asked. Youko nodded.

"Yeah, there's still something I have to do though." She said heading towards the stairs. "My song is in Japanese so I have to make a slide show with the words in English to play in the background."

* * *

Ace and Marco sat in the front of the crowd with the rest of their family. Well, more of that they had to reserve a section just for them. There were a lot of people in their little family and the school knew that very well. They had a camera ready and planned on filming Youko's song.

* * *

Youko looked at her family. Everybody, even Oyaji had come to watch her performance. Butterflies were beginning to form in her stomach and she was getting very nervous. Youko let go of the thick curtain and walked to the area that the other participants were told to wait. Alvida was showing off her outfit.

The woman was wearing a rather revealing outfit that consisted of a skimpy white bikini top that showed most of her cleavage and a short skirt that lifted up with every step and a pair of three inch heels. A pink feather boa and a matching cowboy hat finished her attire as well as a slash of bright red lip stick.

Youko made sure her ear piece that Marco had given her was on right and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her outfit was made by the nurses and Youko surprisingly liked it. It was a sailor uniform top that had no sleeves and was cut off under her chest. The collar part was black with a blue stripe and a blue bow.

She was wearing loose black shorts that had a regular green belt and a loose one that was purple. Attached to the green one was a blue one that swung down on her hip. About three inches down her arms were arm warmers that were purple with a blue trim. There were matching ones on her leg except they were black with blue trim and the right had the purple skull mark of the Moby Dick Orphanage. On her feet were normal black shoes;

Youko sat and stared at the floor as person after person went onto the stage and did their talent. The cheers from crowds filled her ears and the same nervous feeling came back trough her. What if she couldn't do it? What if she failed? No she had to be strong. She had to be able to be the center of attention for at least a few minutes to finish her song.

Finally her name was called and Youko shot up. She took a big breath and carefully walked out onto the stage. When she was in the center she realized that the music was already beginning to play. She had not time to think about the crowd. She had to start.

* * *

Ace watched as the words began to pop up behind the blue haired girl as she sang the song in a foreign tongue her accuracy surprising many people.

**He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?  
**** If you're busy, sorry  
Just a little, hey, a little while  
I want to talk with you**

Ace watched as the girl moved her hands a bit with the music. The way she made the lyrics made them interesting to watch and read.

**What should I do? What should we do?  
Um.. What game should we play?  
Shiritori?  
Shirito-"ri".. "Ri"-n  
I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this **

Youko made a depressed reaction with the last section making a few people in the crowd laugh.

**Are you hungry? Want something to eat?  
Umm... I... I don't have water**

A bottle of water floated behind the lyrics.

**Take your eyes off the monitor  
I have to simulate distance  
And yet I watch that idiot  
My throat is dry and I can't speak**

**Sigh... What to do  
I'm being honest, you see...  
No good, it's as scary as ever **

Ace stopped laughing with the other people as the girl made different reactions and moves with the words. He began to pay more attention to what was actually being said.

**I want to convey my feelings  
Why is it so hard?**

Ace stopped cheering and sat and watched Youko. Marco continued to record the show but the man did glance at the other occasionally.

**He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?  
If you're busy, sorry  
Just a little, hey, a little while  
I want to talk with you**

**What can I do? What's the point  
Um.. ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors!  
Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee, I think**  
I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring**

Ace smirked at the last part knowing very well that it wasn't true. Youko was the opposite of being boring.

**Are you hungry? Want something to eat?  
Umm... I... I don't have water**

**See, even if it's sudden  
It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry  
Maybe it's surprising  
But, I wanted to hear, err...**

Youko's voice was becoming hesitant but it fit with the music and what was being said.

**Sigh... What to do  
I'm being honest, you see...  
No good, it's as scary as ever**

**I want to convey my feelings  
Why is it so hard?**

A smile crept onto Ace's face as he continued to watch and listen to the girl sing.

**I'm being honest, you see...  
I-I, I, I, I, I  
Hey, you are, um...**

**I, sorry, wait.. I-I...  
I, I, um.. hey..  
You're the one that I li...**

**Hey, honestly %*#, I, um  
I, um, um, hey..  
You're... um...  
I, sorry, wait, he-hey **

Ace almost choked when the girl nearly cursed in the school. The sound fit in but he had recognized it as a word she said often.

**Umm, I...  
You're the one that...!**

**Hey, I, you're the one that I..  
Hey, I, you're the one that I..  
I, to you...**

**Li, li, li-li, li-li, li... li  
Li-li-li-li, li, li, li,li  
Lii, sigh.. Sorry, I forgot **

Ace stared as he stopped looking at the words and watched Youko and listened to her sing alone.

"… matte! Su, su, su-su, su-su, su…su. Su-su-su-su, su… su… su. Su, su, su-su, su-su, su… su." The girl's hesitation seemed so real. Ace couldn't stop listening.

"SUKI DAISUKI!"

Youko's hands came to her face as she said the last line. A blush warmed her face and people began to cheer. Youko looked at the ground and ran off the stage. People laughed at her embarrassment. Youko rushed behind the think curtain and took in a deep breath. The other participants clapped for her as well.

* * *

Ace and Marco as well as the rest of their family walked out with the rest of the crowd. All were talking about the show and the talents that were displayed. Lee was chatting about how cute Youko had looked in her outfit and Ace felt warmth rise in his cheeks as he thought about the girl in the outfit. The cold October air blew and the crowd simultaneously shivered at the cold air.

Ace noticed Youko walking out the back door to the stage along with the other talent show talents. He was going to walk over to her but Alvida jumped in front of him and Marco.

"Hey, Ace, Marco!" the girl said dropping the formality she usually used with them. "What did you think of my star singing?" the girl flipped open her jacket revealing her skimpy outfit. Goose bumps were literally seen on her revealed skin.

"I think you're gonna get sick if you don't cover up." Marco said sweat dropping.

"OMG you're worried about me!" the girl squealed.

"Not really…" Marco said trying his hardest to ignore the girl. Ace had already snuck by and was bee lining for Youko.

"NE, Ace, you never told me what you thought!" Alvida hollered after him. Ace ignored the teen and stopped in front of Youko who was blowing on her bare hands.

"Nice job." Ace said smiling slightly. Youko looked up at him and smiled slightly as well.

"Thanks." She said before going back to blowing on her hands. Ace could see her shiver and noticed that even though her outfit covered her, Youko was still freezing.

Ace stepped closer and hugged the girl. A yell of protest could be heard from behind him but he ignored it. Youko was shocked at the sudden embrace but welcomed the warmth it brought.

* * *

Alvida was trying her hardest to get out of Marco's grip and go and break the hug apart. How dare the girl get close to her Ace like that. She was going to pay. Ace leaned in closer but to Alvida, Youko was forcing him against his will.

"Daisuki." Ace whispered into the girl's ear. Youko's eyes widened and she looked up at the man. He stood a good five inches taller than her. Ace was smiling happily.

Youko smiled and stood up on her tip-toes. That barely helped but Ace finished it by lifting the girl up. He quickly placed his lips on her and held her into the kiss. Even Alvida's furious screams became deaf to him. Youko wrapped her arms around Ace's neck and happily kissed him back.

"Suki Daisuki." She said when they parted for air. "Forever."

* * *

had to go through and find all the breaks in this again and it took so long. I got the idea from a song called Suki Daisuki bye Kagamine Rin and you can find it on Youtube with both romanji and english. I absolutely love the song and I hope you liked this one-shot and expect more.


	2. When We First Met

Fire Fist and the Ocean Princess

* * *

**Summary: Based off a pic I found on DA. Ace is the guy every girl wants. Youko is a shy girl who doesn't look at anybody. They only share one thing and that's a chat room. What happens when Ace finds out that Youko's been the one he's been talking to for over a year. Bold is the chat.  
**

**Character:  
Rouge: Youko and Ace's ten year old daughter  
Youko: (Beginning) Mother (Main story) High school girl  
Ace: (Beginning) Father(Main story) High school boy  
Marco: Ace's best friend  
Alvida: Head cheerleader.

* * *

**

When We First Met

Rouge bounced the ball up and down on the floor of the living room of the home that she and her family lived in. The ten year old girl was happily playing with it while her mother, Youko was sitting on the couch and watching TV. The woman had no problem with the bouncing of the ball.

"Mama, when is Daddy coming home?" the girl asked looking at the clock that read that he was late.

"Hm, might have had something come up at work." Youko said completely unaffected by the fact that Ace was late. "He'll be home when he comes."

"You never really worry about Daddy being home late do you?" Rouge asked the blue haired mom sitting down next to the woman. Youko turned the TV off and looked at her daughter who had black hair like Ace's with blue tints. She shared Ace's freckles but had her green eyes.

"I know that Ace is going to be home because the warehouse gets busy all the time." She said smiling happily.

"How did you and Daddy meet?" Rouge asked sitting in Youko's lap. The woman smiled and looked at a photograph that was next to them that had a picture of her and Ace when they first met, when she was fifteen.

* * *

Youko walked down the hallways of the high school she went to. Nobody talked to her and she kept her head low so that nobody saw her bright eyes. People were talking but the girl ignored them.

She entered the class room that she was to go to but didn't fail to notice him. A black haired teen who was known as the man every girl wants to get. He was the one that the head cheerleader was most likely to date.

His name was Ace, Portgas D. Ace, the average, hot sporty bad boy that every girl was after. Youko sat in her chair and ignored the teen who walked in and sat behind her, putting his foot on the desk much to the teachers annoyance though it was ignored.

"So, you going to the game tonight?" Youko looked up but ignored knowing that it wasn't anything to do with her and she didn't want to get it involved.

"Nah, I don't really care about it." the voice belonged to Ace and Youko became slightly interested in what he was talking about.

"What about Alvida?" the other guy asked.

"Got nothing to do with her anymore. Besides, I have something to do tonight." The man said standing up as soon as the bell rang and exiting the room. Youko watched him go, she didn't care what he was doing, but she had gotten a bit of gossip and something to talk about later that night.

* * *

Youko put her bag on her bed and instantly opened her laptop and opened the chat game that she played. She smiled slightly as she adjusted her black wire framed glasses and taking off her neon green converses. She logged on and looked at who was already there.

"Fire Fist is on." She said smiling as she saw her online buddy and instantly sent in a reply.

**OceanPrincess: hey Pyro how r u?**

**FireFist: yo Princess, m good u?**

**OceanPrincess: good, sik of skool**

**FireFist: ha ha wen r we all not?**

**OceanPrincess: tru wat abot u?**

**FireFist: finaly got rid of my grlfrnd**

**OceanPrincess: that bitch that u tld me abot**

**FireFist: th 1 u got a boyfrnd yet**

**OceanPrincess: nope I dnt care eithr**

**FireFist: u r a strng grl**

**OceanPrincess: not evry grl wnts a boy**

**FireFist: so u like grls**

**OceanPrincess: I mean that I dnt wnt a boyfrnd yet**

**FireFist: y not?**

**OceanPrincess: caus I dnt**

**FireFist: kay, wat yur skool doing 4 spirit week**

**OceanPrincess: basic stuff like hat day**

**FireFist: same here wat is yur skool calld anyway**

**OceanPrincess: not allwod 2 say**

**FireFist: we've bn talkng 4 ovr a year u cn tell me**

**OceanPrincess: it's called New World High School

* * *

**

Ace walked down the halls and looked around. The girl he talked to had sent him a picture of herself when he had asked because she trusted him not to do anything about it and he hadn't, but know he had to find her.

OceanPrincess was in his school somewhere and he was determined to meet her before he left for college. He kept the picture in his bag and would randomly look for the blue haired girl but never found her. He had asked his buddies but they never knew about this girl either.

The girl was sitting on a cushion in what was probably her room and was smiling at the camera. She had green eyes that stood out against her tanned skin and medium blue hair that was in pig tails giving her a childish and cute appearance.

There wasn't really anything that stood out about her, no special features or glasses or anything like that. Just normal clothes and a normal face except once Ace saw her face; he couldn't get it out of his mind.

He sat in his math class and stared at the board trying his hardest not fall asleep even if he was narcoleptic. He glanced around the classroom and looked at everyone in it, particularly the girls. None really stood out, most were looking at him and would giggle when he caught their eye.

The girl in front of him was the only one he had been able to see with blue hair but it was down and he could see the frame of a pair of glasses so he ignored the girl and decided that she wasn't in his class.

Before the bell rang for the class to end, the girl in front of him had already gotten up and was ready to head for the door. Ace had gotten up at the same time and was about to head to the door that was behind him when he accidentally rammed the girl, tripping the girl and she fell.

Ace instantly bent down and helped her gather her stuff. He picked up her glasses and handed to the girl but stopped when he saw her face and stared at her and the said girl instantly grabbed them and put them on before muttering an apologizing and leaving.

"What's up Ace?" Marco asked his friend and the teen instantly brought out the picture he had and looked up at the girl.

"Her." he said with a slight smile.

"Who?" Marco questioned as they walked to the car that they took to their car.

"The girl I talk to online all the time." Ace said getting in and allowing the man to take the wheel.

"You mean that girl who you talk to online all the time?" Marco asked as they drove down the road that led to the coast.

"Yeah, it has to be her. I can't get that photo out of my mind and now I can't get that one girl out of it." Ace said looking at the man happily.

"What are you going to do?" Marco asked looking at him with a slight sigh.

"I'm going to ask her to meet me up some time." Ace said.

"Ace, you could have gotten the wrong girl and wouldn't that be more of creepy and stalkerish?" Marco asked as they walked through the warehouse and to where they were to start working.

"No, I just say that I live near the school and we see if we can meet up sometime, it happens all the time." Ace said with a victorious smile.

"And you plan on bringing in a bunch of roses?" Marco questioned and the man nodded. "Pray your ex doesn't spot you."

"Alvida, I don't care what she does as long as she doesn't mess with Princess." Ace said defiantly putting some boxes down.

"Youko." Marco said following the man to the next stack.

"Huh?" Ace asked confused as to who the blonde was talking about.

"The girl you've been talking to and sitting behind in math class's name is Youko." Marco said and Ace's grin grew.

"So that's her name huh? Her penname matches with it." the freckled faced teen said before continuing his work.

* * *

Youko stared at the screen and waited for FireFist to log on. He had told her about the job that he had and everything but this was the latest he had ever taken to get on, she hoped nothing was wrong with the man. After telling him what her high school was, he said that he had to go and instantly logged off. She had also had a run in, literally, with Ace that day and the look he had given her when her glasses fell off couldn't leave her mind.

"There he is." Youko said happily as she instantly sent in a hello.

**FireFist: Hey wat up Princess, I got news**

**OceanPrincess: wat, I wana hear**

**FireFist: I actualy live near u**

**OceanPrincess: rly? **

**FireFist: yup, yur skool is th same 1 I go 2**

**OceanPrincess: … u do?**

**FireFist: wana meet up?**

**OceanPrincess: at skool…**

**FireFist: tomorrow at noon**

**OceanPrincess: uhm, sur I gues. Where?**

**FireFist: main street. I'll fnd u sinc I know wat u look like**

**OceanPrincess: kay, g2g homewrk **

**FireFist: kay, bye bye**

Youko closed her laptop and closed her eyes while simultaneously falling backwards onto her cushion. He went to her school and knew what she looked like and she was going to meet him tomorrow on one of the busiest streets in Raftel, in front of all of those people. Why was she so excited about this?

* * *

Youko held her breath as she walked along Main Street and through the thick crowd that formed on every Saturday. People were yelling at each other and some were fighting over pointless stuff. She couldn't think of FireFist actually being able to find her in this mess but she decided to keep walking up and down until he found her.

How bad could meeting him actually be? He talked to her all the time and he was really nice and everything and she hadn't heard anything bad about her since she gave him the picture of her though she did lie a bit about it. Youko had glasses and never put her hair up yet here she was with it in the same pigtails so that he could recognize her.

The blue haired girl turned her head around and searched herself for someone that might be Pyro. The wind blew a bit and the black and white cap she was wearing was blown in the direction of an alley that got fully hit by the sun, illuminating and allowing all in it to be seen.

The wind blew not only her hat but also the petals of a bouquet that a man was holding in front of him. The man noticed the hat and bent down to pick it up at the same time Youko did. The two of them looked at each other and Youko instantly recognized Ace and stared at him as he smiled and handed her the hat.

She wanted to run away and apologize but she was almost hypnotized by the man. Ace was wearing a black collared shirt that was open slightly in the front showing his muscled chest. Bright red buttons stood out against the wrinkled shirt that slightly went pass the black pants her was wearing. The man chuckled before moving his hand down and pulling off her black wire framed glasses and smiling at the bright green eyes before him.

"Hey there, Princess." The man said and Youko froze as her nickname, given to her by Pyro was said by the man. She looked up at him though it was kinda hard without her glasses and just watched.

"I-I kinda need those." Youko said stupidly and Ace instantly handed them back to the girl who put them on and looked at the man again. "P-Pyro?" she questioned and Ace smiled before handing the bouquet to the girl.

Youko took them and looked at them before turning to Ace who continued to grin at her but a small blush was evident on his freckled face. "Well, yeah that might be a little over the top and all but-"

"Ace-san!"

Ace flinched and turned to Alvida who was heading right for him and Youko waving happily. She stopped in front of him and smiled in a seductive way before turning to Youko who was watching them over the flowers.

"Who is this… girl?" Alvida asked looking the flat-chested Youko over and questioning her feminist qualities. "Don't tell me you dumped me for this tramp?"

"Oi, don't talk to her like that Alvida, Princess hasn't done anything to you." Ace said instantly and Alvida puffed her cheeks before looking at the smaller girl in scorn.

"Princess? That's an odd name for someone who doesn't look like they can have any grace whatsoever." The black haired woman said glaring at the girl before glancing at the roses which were becoming an eyesore. The girl slapped them to the ground and stepped on them. "I can't believe you are so low as to go for a low class level girl such as her, you are really pathetic Ace."

"Alv-"

"SHUT UP!" the two teens looked at Youko who was glaring at Alvida with full hatred.

"Don't make fun of Ace as if you can do what you want. A selfish bitch like you has no right to criticize someone else when things don't go your way." The girl said glaring at Alvida who was shocked at the outburst.

Ace took Alvida's shocked state for granted and grabbed Youko's wrist and pulling the girl after him as he ran through the crowd knowing very well what the girl said would piss her off and a pissed off Alvida was not someone you wanted to be around. They stopped after a while and Ace looked down at the girl who stood barely a foot or less shorter than him.

"Sorry about that." He said running a hand through his wavy black hair. "I didn't think she would show up like that and there is no way that she is going to let you go after that."

"It's okay, after a while she'll get bored and leave me alone." Youko said not looking up at the man and Ace noticed her silence before molding his hand to fit her much smaller one. Youko looked up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks at the motion and Ace smiled.

"Well, since we're here, wanna look around?" he asked pulling her farther into the crowd.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Youko asked as they walked through the different vendors.

"Once I saw that picture you sent, I couldn't get you out of my head." Ace said looking at her sheepishly. "I guess I wanted to meet you if it was possible."

"But why do you want to meet someone like me. You knew that it was me after what happened yesterday. I'm just a normal girl with below average grades and nobody really acknowledges me." Youko asked as they began to leave the main street of the town and head towards the beach.

"That's why. You didn't fawn over me and you never really stood out. You were a normal girl but you weren't normal either. You were always trying your hardest till you said screw it. You really never tried to stand out." Ace said with a smile as they walked along the street that was above the beach.

"You're making me sound like a Mary Sue." Youko said not minding the fact that she was holding hands with the man.

"Okay, so maybe that was what it seemed like." Ace said with a small laugh understanding what the girl was getting at. "You have a temper when angry and shy around people you don't know."

"I just don't like being the center of attention." Youko said looking at the sky above the sea.

"Then you're going to hate where we're going." Ace said walking to the warehouse he worked at. "As soon as I bring you in, you will be bombarded by people."

"You suck." Youko said as she was dragged into the large building.

"Oi, Ace brought a girl!"

"I'm going to kill you Pyro!"

* * *

"So after that you and Daddy got together?" Rouge asked her mother who laughed at it.

"That's how it turned out though it wasn't what we wanted at first but the head cheerleader can spread stuff fast." Youko said remembering what had happened to Alvida after that.

The sound of the door opened and Rouge instantly ran to Ace who laughed at the girl and picked her up before carrying her to the living room where Youko was waiting. He smiled at the girl and ran a hand through her hair.

"What did I miss?" he asked noticing the girl's look.

"FireFist." Youko said walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Ha ha this one was kinda fun to do. If you type in Mihawk and Ace in on DA and search you will find a double picture and one has Ace holding the flowers. I got this based off of that pic and like I said, none of the One-shots are going to connected unless I make a two-shot or have a run on which will be explained more in depth when they happen.


End file.
